Tabitha "Tabi" Gweneth
Name: Tabitha "Tabi" Gweneth Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Roller Blading, history, techno music, mall wandering. Appearance: Tabi stands at an average 5'6 and weighs in at 142 pounds. Her face is heart shaped, sporting soft blue eyes and thin lips. Her straight hair is a chocolate brown with a few blonde highlights and kept at shoulder length. Her tanned body is slim, but muscular in the legs and abdomen due to her excessive roller blading. Tabi has a small bust, but that is not to say that she doesn't utilize it to the best of her potential. On sunny days she wears tight-fitting tank tops and short shorts that hover just above the knees. However if it rains she'll be wearing slim-fit black jeans and any number of graphic tee's with a light black jacket over top of that. Her prized possession, however, is a pair of black Firefly inline skates that she is rarely seen without. Makeup is not a common item found in Tabitha's locker as a little bit of blush and some black eyeliner is all you will find. She feels that one doesn't need a lot of makeup to make yourself look pretty. She does have two small stud piercings, one on the right nostril and one on her left earlobe, both of which are green. She has a small scar on her right leg from a nasty fall when she tried to jump a flight of stairs and landed awkwardly, but sees no need to cover it up. Biography: Tabitha was born into a lower-middle class family and is the only child of Micheal and Dana Gweneth and as such has a reasonably care-free life. Her parents spoil her as much as they can while still maintaining a modicum of control on their daughter. She hates her full name as she feels like a grandma if people call her Tabitha. Tabi finds that her home life is great, especially since her parents are often able to work at home. With her father an accountant and her mother a columnist for the St.Paul Voice it's very common that they are able to share a meal together. It's this stay at home life that has allowed them to teach their daughter how to inline skate. At first it was just for exercise for her, but one day she found a couple teenagers that were leaping off the ground and flying through the air on those same blades she used for merely gliding at low speeds. It amazed her to see that someone could go that high and move that fast and so she decided that she was going to leap through the air, just like they could. She found such a thrill in just flying through the air, not having a care in the world. Time would slow down for her until the moment she had to drop down. It was an experience like no other and it was moments like that that immersed her into the skate parks and urban playgrounds littered around St.Paul. It was in these spots where she was introduced to and developed a taste for techno music. It was a way to pace yourself and take great strides to the beat until that big moment when the energy builds and you pull of that great big jump or slide on the rails. It's very well known by her extreme sports circle of friends that she tends to choreograph from time to time to a number of her favorite songs. It's actually because of this circle that she has taken a liking to mall hopping from time to time. She's found that the malls have lots can have lots of fun places to grind her wheels and make jumps off of. She's even got in trouble for skating in the mall once, a mistake that her parents made sure she wouldn't make again. From time to time she'll shop if there is something that catches her eye, but more often then not she'll just be at the food court or the juice bar getting a quick refresher before she heads back out. She tends to be a very talkative individual with a very happy-go-lucky attitude towards life. Believing that life's no fun if all you do is sit around and mope. As such it takes a whole lot for Tabi to frown at anything. This personality has garnered her a lot of friends in and a around Bayview. That being said the quality of a lot of these friendships is a little in question. Some of the friends she has are merely friends of friends, or simply friends with similar interests, but nothing truly in common. She is very naive and as such seems incapable in telling which ones are the true friends and which ones hate her guts. She likes to party with these friends, but still maintains a drug-free, liquor-free, sex-free existence, partially because she isn't interested and partially because she's afraid her parent would kill her if she partook in some of her friends more questionable pursuits. Academically speaking, she not the brightest bulb in the box save for when it comes to History. There was a certain intrigue in learning about how countries and cultures rose and fell through the ages. A particular favorite for her is Chinese history, seeing as it's been broken up and rebuilt and rearranged so many times that it's sometimes hard to keep track of it all. It's that and PE that keep her slightly afloat in school as she's an average English student and a hopeless math mind. Advantages: She's got a great deal of friendships due to her personality so she's likely to find a number of friends that she can work together with. Her active lifestyle has given her a healthy body and an above average endurance level as well as a tolerance for minor pains. Disadvantages: Although she has a lot of friendships, they aren't always the greatest and she could very likely be betrayed by any number of players who wish to play the game. She also hates being contained in any way, she needs to be able to move freely or else she is prone to making a rash decision or two to find a way out. Designated Number: 041 --- Designated Weapon: Butterfly Net Conclusion: Congratulations to G041 on receiving such a lethal weapon. I'm sure her body count will include hundreds..OF BUTTERFLIES! The above biography is as written by Greg The Anti-Viking. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Greg The Anti-Viking )]] '''Kills: Clio Gabriella Killed By: Aaron Hughes Collected Weapons: Butterfly Net (issued weapon), Walther PPK (from Clio Gabriella) Allies: Etain Brennan, Ivan Kuznetsov Enemies: Clio Gabriella, Nick Reid, Imraan Al-Hariq Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Tabi was the final character to be rolled in V4, since Endgame was decided without resorting to rolls. *Tabi won the BKA in January '11 for killing Clio Gabriella. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tabi, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Crazy Sunshine *Sky's the Limit V4: *Falling Sparrow *A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return *Haven't You Got Eyes in Your Head? *Peacemaker *Keep Yourself Alive *Meet Again *The Sound of Silence *Still in the Dark *White Sparrows *Maria Graham's Series of Unfortunate Events *Feel a Fear *Panic Attack *Awe of She *The Mighty Sparrow Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tabi Gweneth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I'm pretty sure Tabi and Ivan were the highest-profile romantic pairing in V4. Their stories were also heavily intertwined, which makes it kind of a shame they died so close together since it means there's a lot of overlap in discussing them. When Tabi and Ivan meet up, she comes off as a burden to him, and is initially brought along solely because he thinks she might be useful. This is a cool thing, because Ivan's very pragmatic, and starting the relationship between him and Tabi off on an almost adversarial note allows a lot of room for stuff to blossom. It also gives a nice crucible of stress to push them closer together. Ivan and Tabi are thrown together under fire, and shortly afterwards Ivan kills someone in a fit of rage. Tabi, after some consideration, sticks with him. I do wish that here, a little bit more time had been given to the idea that they were sticking together because of stress. Tabi's someone who, from her profile, needs to be around friends a lot and is willing to see the best in anyone, which definitely comes out as she stays with surly, possibly-murderous Ivan. I think she'd've benefited from more extensive pregaming, though, because she's largely a blank slate at the start of the actual game (especially since it's a lot more emotionally trying than her two pregame threads). I think one thing that might've helped would've been for Tabi to have a few more preexisting friends, since she's quite extroverted. That said, a lack of friendly faces made her latching onto Ivan feel a bit more natural. Ivan and Tabi avoid a lot of the tricky situations often seen in SOTF couples. A big thing here is that there's very little of what passes for titillation in an SOTF context. I think Tabi takes baths a couple times, but it doesn't get into the nitty gritty of anatomy and such, which is such a relief. The best sex scenes in V4 were invariably fade-to-blacks, which also dodge the realism problems inherent in inexperienced people hooking up while under horrible conditions and while woefully malnourished yet somehow having an awesome time. There were a few little things I didn't think worked quite as well as they could have, though. The first is one that at the time didn't really bug me but which, when viewed in retrospect, stands out as odd. When Ivan and Tabi have their rematch with Clio, Tabi kills her, though it's stated that she accidentally pulls the trigger. What bother me here is that it's an accident, because this is one of the moments when Tabi really has the more dominant role (a position typically inhabited by Ivan). Making her killing of Clio an accident removes a lot of the moral weight behind the action, which in turn makes her worry about being hated by her parents come off as a bit less reasonable than it otherwise would. It also didn't give Tabi as much to play with for her development because, when it came down to it, she didn't make the conscious call to end a life, which I think would've been really interesting to see and could've brought her closer to understanding Ivan (and which would also have helped with the thing with Imraan, giving a bit more moral complexity to a situation where as it is he comes off as the bad guy). The other big thing that I think would've helped Ivan and Tabi was more open threads. They had a really big run of private threads and planned sequences, and while these were usually really well written, it meant that they didn't engage in the island/situation as a whole as much as I typically prefer to see. Their story is a bit isolated, rarely brushing up against the larger narrative before Tabi's death, and I think that a greater connection to things and a bit more spontaneity would've really helped push Ivan and Tabi even further and might've given them some really interesting situations to react to. That said, there's a lot of interesting stuff in those scenes. Tabi and Ivan have a lot more time together than almost any other pair in V4, and because they're rarely involved in killing, it means there's more time to focus on smaller stuff. Tabi clearly has a ton of love shown in her portrayal, with a lot of good attention to detail (especially through callbacks and actions). There's a nice subtext going on where she's aware of how dangerous a situation she's in, and aware that at most one of them can get out of it, something so often glossed over. She doesn't find answers but is simply unsettled by this, especially as they near the end. The narrative weight is also well-divided between the two. One of the biggest complaints I have about Bryan and Tori is that Tori's often just sort of shunted out of the way so Bryan can do stuff, while Tabi gets her fair share of attention and thought. She's clearly a character both Ricky and Greg cared a lot about, and it's always really cool to see handlers who work well together bringing their best to writing. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students